


Not Alone

by ChoklettHartz



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anthropomorphism - Freeform, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gijinka, Trauma, Yamato Devil Form, smol scared Vergil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoklettHartz/pseuds/ChoklettHartz
Summary: With the trauma of losing his home and family still fresh, Vergil finds a small bit of solace.
Relationships: Vergil & Yamato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [刃影相随](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022762) by [Prozaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco)



> Inspired by [Ven's](https://twitter.com/vendixnosferatu) personification of Yamato. Please check out their amazing art!
> 
> In particular, this was inspired by their [tweet](https://twitter.com/vendixnosferatu/status/1242342497004683264).

Fire, blood, screams, pain, demons, the image of his home consumed by flames scorching an inky black sky flashing behind his eyes like a horror reel replaying over and over and over, as Vergil blinked away flecks of blood from his blurry vision. What happened? His head throbbed, hands and feet numb, adrenaline curdling with shock through his veins. There was blood on him. His own, or demons, he couldn’t tell. 

Purely on instincts, mechanical, he forced himself up on shaking legs. The ground was soaked in crimson demon remains that were splattered all around him. Grasping at his chest, he felt for the stab wound, but only found unbroken skin and his amulet. He tried to focus on it. The jewel shone faintly, catching what little light remained in the dusk. Using Yamato to prop himself up, he took a few steps forward. Wind rustled the leaves like echoes of shrieks, white noise. One foot and then the other. No coherent thoughts. Just survive. Instinct pushed him forward. 

But with just a few steps away from the stench of slain demons, his strength vanished like a snuffed out candle flame. The world spun and he collapsed on the ground, still tightly clutching his amulet and Yamato. As his consciousness faded the last thing he thought of was wishing it was all a nightmare, and that his mother would wake him soon and he would be with Dante, safe.

When he woke again, his body ached terribly. The smell of dew on grass filled his lungs. He blinked against bright sunlight. His head was still swimming and sluggish, like feathers were stuffed in his brain. Someone was beside him. Cautiously, without moving a muscle, he gazed up and saw a woman- a female demon. She was humanoid, but with distinct demonic scales, silver hair, and matching eyes that watched him calmly. Something about her felt familiar. Peace seemed to ebb into his tired body as he lay still, meeting her gaze evenly. 

“Do you know who I am?”

Vergil had never heard or seen her, yet he knew her instinctively. “...Yamato.”

She smiled softly.

He sat up, looking at her, then the unfamiliar clearing around them. The way everything looked, sounded, and smelled had changed. His senses had become sharper. He had changed. The memory of dying and his broken home flashed through his mind again, making him shiver.

Yamato reached out with a clawed hand and he flinched on reflex. She froze. He watched her, meeting eerie demonic eyes. She was dangerous, lethal, of course, but not scary. Not to him. He let her brush back his hair gently, and he felt her cool skin, strange, but soothing.

When she drew back, Vergil asked “What now?” in a small tone almost to himself, for he wasn’t entirely sure just how real she was.

“That is for you to decide.” Her voice was crystal clear, like a steady brook. “You’re clever, and you’re strong. Don’t be afraid.” 

Vergil didn’t know if he felt any of those things, but it didn’t matter. He could feel his newfound instincts, his demonic side urging him to move. Staying in one place too long would invite danger.

Yamato stretched out her hand again, open this time, still watching him with the same peaceful expression. He took it. A bright blue light blinded him for a moment, and then Yamato was in sword form again in his small trembling hand. Hugging it to his chest, he got to his feet and walked deeper into the forest. He was lost, and his terror was barely held in check, but at least he wasn’t entirely alone. As long as he had Yamato, he could hold on.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite reading so much fanfiction, I feel like such a noob at uploading it. Does this count as a drabble? Are those tags accurate? Is the rating accurate? XD


End file.
